The Elegant Snow
by Petite Wolf
Summary: [AU Plz R&R] Living in NYC was never a great place, for the fear of gangs and such. Kaoru, the illegitimate child of Cecilia, is on a quest to see where she belongs. Can Yugi and the others persuade her to join each of their cause?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, however I do own any original characters and this plot. I do not own the Linkin Park's songs. I'm only a pubescent kid! 

**Author's Note:** A new idea that seemed to occur to me while cleaning out my stuff. It's quite strange literary, but anyhow… this ficcie is AU. This is NOT A SELF-INSERTION FICCIE OR MARY SUE!!! If you do not like original characters, then do not read. It's a new twist. I despise Téa/Anzu; so if there is any bashing, just simply remember that I all ready told you, so no flaming, aight? I hope you enjoy. Any random Yu-Gi-Oh cards belong to me. Also, it's really short. I hope I get feedback, thank you. If I get one review, then I would be glad to continue. 

**Special Thanks:** Yuzuriha Nekoi, Insanity's Bridge, and Illicit Water Dragon [Gosh girl, when do you plan to update Darkness of a Cold Heart or Passion for Dragons? Do you ever plan on telling Yuzu-chan that she should update too?] Thanks for the support. 

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

[Author's Note]

_-- Endless Rain_

The Elegant Snow 

She was hungrily ravaging through the pile of garbage near the back alleyway. She had not eaten since the dueling match, which was a week ago. Luckily she had found a piece of hamburger, bury behind the half-eaten carrots. 'Luckily this is New York City.' She thought, as she absentmindedly chewed the hamburger. The taste seemed to have stuck onto her taste buds, as she slowly made a moan in satisfaction. She knew it was not sanitary to eat food out of the garbage, but what was she going to do about it? The rats came scurrying out at the smell of food, without thinking she ran out of the alley, her breath ragged with each passing snowflake.

"God… what was I thinking on betting my last ounce of food on a dueling match? I thought he had integrity not to steal, but he cheated and stole!" she was berating herself for being a foolish idiot to bet her scraps on the battle. She sighs, as she hugged her thin and frail body. Placing her fingers over the locket on her neck she traced the gold lettering, she had found this in another garbage attempt for food, but instead she was rewarded with something peculiar. It was a picture of her mother along with a man she did not recognize. 

The tresses of ebony flapped violently in the wind, hungry lavender eyes were peering outwards into the snow-covered area. "This is my December," the song was echoing through the vast snow-covered area. A hare scramble across the scenery only to leave the faint traces of footprints, it was peculiar to find a hare in the urban area of N.Y. Immediately her attention was turned back towards the song, the beautiful melody had reached her ears in less than a second, as her shadowy figure glided across the ground. With each step she took, a mark was left behind. 

Removing the locket from her neck, she unhinged the hinges and looked into the picture. It revealed a picture of a blonde-woman and a lavender-haired man. They looked so full of bliss and happiness. How she despised anything that contained bliss… but she accepted the picture due to the woman being her mother. She let out a snort, if only she was able to find the lavender-haired man, she knew that he was not her father but still… he was her mother's 2nd lover. The sounds of the music continue to flood rapidly, urging her to continue forward. With a bow, she succumbed to the demands of the rapid flooding music.

Slam! A punch was heard as it landed on somebody's abdomen, groaning he clutched his stomach as he fell towards the ground, blood spilled from his jaw. "This is my time of the year…" His favorite song was playing on the radio beside him. Standing up, a sardonic grin was plaster across his face. He flexes his fingers as if he the punch had never affected him. He turns his head around to take a peer at his navy blue trench coat it was all in tact. "Tsk… you shouldn't have attacked me, if I die, my gang will take over this petty fight and put an end to you and the rest of your nimrods." The words fell onto the adversary, with great influence, as he slowly began to back away. 

She stopped briefly as she saw the commotion in front of her, the radio was put aside as if it was a mere nothingness. She should have stepped in and stop the assault, but chose not to. Living on the streets taught her that she shouldn't interfere with gangs, for she would have ended with bruises of vary sizes. She stretched out her legs; they were still sore from the constant running and the neglect of food. She bent down and quickly stashed the radio away, it was an act of larceny of course, but who would care? With that she stole away in the shadows, the radio echoing in her cloak. 

The fight had ended rather quickly when Yami Yugi proved his strength, turning towards the area where the radio once been, his eyes were the size of saucepans. "Damn… that's my favorite radio, whoever took it, would surely paid." He vowed as his hand formed a fist and pointed towards himself. With that said, he walked away. The blood from his jaw stained his face, he merely wipes it off and stalks off into the far distance. 

*******

He was running, the flaming purple hair shooting out from his cranium. An item fell onto the ground splashing into the snow; within a range of seconds he had dropped down and began searching for the item. Groping it slowly with his hands he continue to run the fear seeping in his blood. 'Fear', he thought as he snorted at the thought. He was the legendary thief for crying out loud, why would he have fear? Was it because he had stolen the last soda on the stand or was it because… he had stolen the mystical stone? Whatever it was, he would be ready. Why was he doing all this? The questions had seemed to arise again as he tried to fought back his conscience screaming that he should return the item, but he needed to save his father and the item was sure to bring him back health! 

The beige trench coat flapped madly in the wind and his matching hat almost fell off due to the wind's internal instinct. With a short stroll he had reached the local shack called, "Sakurazuka." The item was still tucked perfectly in his pocket. With a smirk he pushed open the door and glanced at the reactions of the people, there were none. Of course, there would be none due to the local gangs hanging around here. However, he had noticed a new comer. "Strange…" he mutters towards himself. Taking another look around his surroundings, he noticed that 'Pegasus's gang and the Kaiba brothers were missing. He sighed, and reluctantly sat next to the scrawny girl.

"Hello." He mutters in a friendly British accent, his face a pallid complexion and glowing eyes. The girl regarded him with interest and wrapped her trench coat tighter around herself. However, for a strange reason she had not chosen to respond, but rather stare at him. Bakura began feeling quite uneasy, by her stare. Suddenly her hand reached out to cover a small radio, he glanced at her movement and realized that the radio was part of Yugi's gang. "Eh… I suggest you to return that to Yugi, unless you want a pounding." He mutters evilly. The girl seemed to be unfazed by what he said. 

"My name is Kaoru." The girl's voice was simply beautiful, but her face was covered with soot and black grime. Bakura, could only simply stare, was she from the street or was she from a rich family? "Feh… I could care less if they were to beat me up." Her voice now had turned into a gruff tone. It was a minute before the door flew open, making a loud banging sound. Bakura took a glance and immediately concluded that it was none other than Pegasus' gang. Turning his head back towards the girl, he glanced at her rigid figure. He immediately asked if she was all right, earning him no response. 

"Well… well… if it isn't Bakura." The taunting voice had made his way towards their table. Bakura turned his head around towards the owner of the voice; he simply rolled eyes, knowing that it was Pegasus. It was simply a mere minutes before a lean and masculine figure appeared. Cascading lavender hair flew downwards onto his shoulders; a pallid blood-red suit covered his body, and what seemed to be sardonic eyes looked down at them. Kaoru's heart leap as she saw the figure, he **was** the person from the locket. All that needed to happen was for herself to stand up and question him about her mother, however her legs apparently **loved** to be disobedient. Her eyes blinked in dismay, as Pegasus began to depart from the table. Her eyes began watering up, and realizing that it was wrong for a girl of her age to cry, she stopped and placed on a valor mask. 

Bakura glanced at Kaoru intensely, for a second he swore that he saw tears well up in her eyes, but they disappeared in a matter of seconds. "Yo!" A loud feminine voice sang, as everyone stopped in their tracks and glanced at her. Kaoru could only swallow as she stood up, her legs had ceased to tremble, and her stoic mask was perfectly in place. Excusing herself from the table she walked towards Pegasus, who, for some strange reason was not affected by her sudden, 'Yo'. Every eye was focused on her slow movements, which caused her to perspired more. 

Her hand gently reached to tap Pegasus's shoulder, but it never reached their destination for as soon as she was about to tap him, the door swung open as a bunch of people enter the silent room. Immediately a bound of people scatter off their seats and left, the new people took up the empty seats and never looked up. Once the new people had entered, she was going to tap Pegasus's shoulder, when he stood up and welcomed a boy who seemed to be approximately her age.  "Hello Duke Devilin." 

'Duke Devilin?' Kaoru absentmindedly thought. 'What if he was Pegasus's son?' At that sudden thought, Kaoru paled, she would never be accepted nor would she find any information about Cecilia, her mother! Her head fell in disappointment and she turned her back towards him, however she failed to notice that the clasp of her locket had broken and fell onto the ground… 

The gleaming locket had caught Duke Devilin's eye, bending down he picked up the object and undid the hinges, revealing a picture of Pegasus, a woman, and a picture of a black-haired girl. The picture of the ebony-haired girl was not part of picture of Pegasus and the woman, instead it looked like it was crop and hastily pasted near the woman. "Pegasus?" he tapped the older man's shoulder, and pointed towards the locket. For once, Pegasus's face was a ghastly color. 


End file.
